Ideas
'''Ideas '''is a video created by That Gray Cartoon Pony Summary In a normal day, a Pootis Bird is pretending to be Superman but gets crashed into a chimney. Inside, after many attempts of Pootis Bird crashes, Gray Cartoon Pony gets bored at this point, watching a weird kazotsky kick transition, he throws the TV out of the window and explodes a figure that was built by one of the random Pony citizen. Right now he has a plan, he gets hurted by a mouse trap, and now he avoids if there is another mouse trap, gets a notebook, then gets a pencil, and writes down one of the ideas. This first one, is where Heavy, and Demoman living in a desert, where Demo tells to Heavy, but he did not tell at this point, is because his mind is about a sandvich gets eaten by quadruple heavies, making him brain dead. Gray Pony is confused about this idea, so then rewrites it about the same thing, but a different plot this time. Heavy tells to Demoman, tries to burp but, as there is a broken glass sound from the right side, he then writes again. Heavy tells that if what they can do today, Demo advices that they could get drunk, with a scrumpy. Gray Pony gets facepalm about this stupid idea he ever made, he glances that if how about this idea will be added on his channel. Demo pours into a bottle, making a mixture, using alcohols with Cider, Red Wine, Tequila, Whiskey, Vodka, Rum, Arrack, Spirit, and Pure Ethanol. The drink is ready, Demo shakes and pours the bottle into the drink with a lemon garnish, Heavy is nervous of how disgusting it's texture is, but for Demo actually likes it meaning he always drink alcohol, Heavy is forced to drink, and even Demo, they taste it really bad, and gets drunk. A random Scout is passing by, and Heavy wishes that he can fly but gets slammed, and fall off from the roof. However for Gray Pony, this idea is now officialy stupid and gets scrapped. This second idea, is about an Enginner, and a Soldier. Soldier informs to Engineer, that he wants to deploy something at their spot, at this moment Soldier exchanges helium to Engineer, making his head big, and obediently creates one, he throws a bag to Soldier, and places a wrench next to a bag and waters the wrench, forcing to make a Rancho Relaxo seat. Soldier has suddenly amazed, he tells Engi that the seat is Soldier's but Engi denies the request. At this moment Gray Pony is furious, and scraps the second idea, and one last moment. This final one is about a depressed Heavy. Heavy tells that the Doctor is itsy bitsy drunk, but somewhat morph into an Engineer on a Scout Voice, he tells that his butt won to an Oscar. Heavy pulls out both of his eyes, telling that he look sad, but if he does sad, a random Demo appears that he dosen't give a fck. Laughs crazy, and burps, the liquids leave it behind, while there is a random inkling diving into a burping liquid.